The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Car Witti09’.
‘Car Witti09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Car Witti09’ has white flower color, more upright habit, with dense foliage, strong stems, and good floriferousness.
‘Car Witti09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid identified as ‘319-1’ with white color. ‘319-1’ has fewer branches, lighter foliage, and is less floriferiousness than ‘Car Witti09’.
The male parent of ‘Car Witti09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘147-1’ with white color. ‘147-1’ has fewer branches, lighter foliage, and is less floriferiousness than ‘Car Witti09’.
‘Car Witti09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in August 2003 and the seed sowing in November 2005.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Car Witti09’ was accomplished using vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in March 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in March 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Car Witti09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Car Witti09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and in the European Union at CVPO on Aug. 25, 2008. ‘Car Witti09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.